A life lost
by redeemable
Summary: The actions that took place when Auron attacked Yunalesca, his feelings on the situation and a bit of insight into her side please RR


Don't own square or any of the characters, or the clothes on my back for that matter.

One shot idea, always kind of wondered what would pass through your mind in an event like this.

Auron ran through the cavernous halls of the ancient city, sprinting up a flight of stairs leading towards a set of heavy set stone doors, SHE would still be there, he was certain of it.

Stepping through the threshold he ran onto the platform he had only seen for a brief moment, when Jecht and Braska had willingly gone towards their fates with resignation. Their she was, as he had guessed, her long silvery hair flowed down her back, almost brushing the floor, sentient like in its nature. Although her back faced him, and her hair shielded most of her body, Auron could sense she was indeed a beautiful women, or at least was, when she still existed on the living plain. Her legs were bare, as were her feet and shoulders giving off a false sense of vulnerability, Auron was sure she carried no weapon, it would not have suited a women of her character to wield a sword.

were else could a women of her state reside but in such an eerie and forbidden room. It didn't appear to be of this world at all, an aged stone platform seemingly floating in the middle of space…….or time, small lights swirled above and around them as Lady Yunalesca turned to greet the young ronin. Indeed she was beautiful, almost naked except for the sparse items she wore in order to maintain her dignity, a small smile graced her darkened lips as she acknowledged her new guest.

At once the awe and wonder that had momentarily edged its way into Auron's mind and soul at the site of such a figure left him and he was once again filed with the intense anger that had fuelled him since leaving the calms lands and Braska's lifeless body. The raw sorrow flowing through Auron finally burst forth from his mouth giving him strength to speak, "NOO, were is the sense in all this, Braska believed in Yevon's teachings and died for them, Jecht believed in Braska and gave his LIFE for him!". Yunalesca considered the man who stood in front of her, such anger and hate from one so young, apparently oblivious to the great honour Braska and Jecht had been given thanks to her. It was obvious he was a student of Yevon, at least at some point and yet here he stood, blaming Spira's light of hope for the deaths of his comrades, two lives consciously given to her so that all of Spira could rest and regain their hope.

A small frown appeared on her otherwise calm face, "They chose to die... because they had hope". It was a simple answer, one which was spoken calmly and effortlessly from the ancient figure. To Auron it was a meaningless response, one that neither justified his friends deaths nor satisfied his anger, thoughts of men and women all of whom had stood were he was, giving their lives for a cause that could never be fulfilled. Auron's mind became blank, whatever sounds that had previously been heard had now vanished, his eyes could no longer see, no longer take in the sites of the world around, nothing except the women before him was clear. His grip on the great sword before him became vice like as, without even realising it, he began sprinting towards the figure in front of him, her death would remove the pain, her death would bring Braska and Jecht back and her death would end the vicious cycle of suffering that plagued Spira.

Lady Yunalesca watched the sight before her, a crazed young man, wielding his sword against Spira's only hope, he was but a few steps away, he leaped into the air, sword raised above his head, face contorted in fury and sadness. Yunalesca raised a long slender arm above her head and swung it down with force, the red robed figure above her suddenly stopped screaming, and appeared stationary in mid air for a moment as an invisible forced ripped through his being like a hail of bullets, each one finding its own path through his body.

Auron gasped, snapping back to reality but still unsure of what just exactly happened, only aware that he was now lying on a hard floor, his left eye cast around widely, hoping to find something that might help him to understand, his right refuse to open. A cold feeling that had no connection to the floor began to creep its way into his body, his eye became heavy with fatigue as realisation dawned upon him all to late as his conscious left him once more.

Well there she is, second attempt at writing, please review, I just want closure PLEASE GIVE ME CLOSURE!


End file.
